


All of Me

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Can I submit a request for a super fluffy piece based somewhat on the John Legend song "All Of Me"? Also, I adore your blog and your pieces!!! Keep up the super-fantastic-awesome work!Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=518WB1IcjPIWarnings: Fluff, Season 9 spoilers-ishThanks for the Request! Sorry its a bit short.Enjoy My Flock of Followers





	All of Me

You found a cheap motel to hold up in with Gabriel. Metatron was after him for his powers to help him win the Heaven civil war. Gabriel didn’t have his powers like he used to and needed to eat, so that’s why you suggested to go out to get some grub. The constant running and hiding was taking its toll on you.   
When you back to the dusty motel that had wood paneling all over and shaggy green carpet, you noticed Gabriel laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Heaven was blocked off to him and he took it hard.   
“Got food.” You sat down at the wood table opening the bag. A blast of salty and starchy smell filled the room. Gabriel took notice and wondered over. You handed him a burger and placed the fried between the both of you to share.  
“Never get used to this….cheap fast food.” He mumbled dipping some fries into the ketchup.   
“We’ll it’s the best we got.” Your tone was a little more darker than you meant it to be. “Sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I shouldn’t be so….” Gabriel tapped his chin trying to find the word.  
“Picky? Ungrateful?” You suggested light heartedly. He smiled at you before stealing some of your french fries. “Hey!”  
“Love you too.” He smirked with a mouth full of fries.  
“Thought you didn’t like fast food.” You cleaned up your area of the table, throwing away your trash.   
“You don’t seem to mind it.” Gabriel crumpled up his trash and threw it right into the trash bin. “And what’s good enough for you is good enough for me.”   
“How sweet.” You got up and moved to the bed laying down. “Cuddle?”  
“Course.”  
Gabriel laid down on his back and you rolled over to your side facing him. You rested your head on his chest with your legs intertwined his. He gently stroked your hair kissing your forehead softly.   
“Do you think we’ll be alright?” You paused glancing up to see his whiskey eyes. “I mean Metatron is really determined to find you.”  
“Meta-douche is going to have to try a lot harder.” Gabriel snaked his arm around your back, rubbing your arm.   
“What if he does find us?” He seemed troubled by your question.   
“What are you suggesting?”  
You let out a sigh, digging your face into the nook of his neck. “Maybe without me, you’d get further.”  
“Never say that again.” Gabriel snapped. “Without you I’m nothing. Sometimes I wonder if you were created specifically for me.”  
“Gabe….”   
“I’m serious. You leaving wouldn’t help. I love you.” You looked up to see his serious face. “I love how you curl your toes when you are frustrated. I love how your eyes get all big and bright when you see me. I love how no matter what that you're always there.” You snuggled up closer, staring up at him. “I love your tender lips.” He kissed them softly. “I love the way you flare your nostrils when your upset.” He gave you a quick peck on the tip of your nose. “I love everything. Even if the world ends tomorrow, I have you, and that’s all that matters.”


End file.
